Oscurece
by SunsetAuditore
Summary: El mundo shinobi puede llegar a ser muy cruel. Ya no es el mismo. Las constantes humillaciones lo han cambiado. La auto-lesión, la oscuridad, y la depresión lo consumen, y ya nada vale la pena. Ella quiere recuperar aquello que alguna vez fue. NaruHina Violencia!Sangre
1. El comienzo

Muy buenas, chicos. Me encanta que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, y es un honor que vayáis, siquiera, a comenzar a leer esto. Bueno, antes que nada voy a quitar mi responsabilidad:

**Discaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga "NARUTO" no me pertenecen.

De acuerdo, una vez nos hemos librado de la responsabilidad legal, os saludo. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. Esta historia se basará en un protagonista que ha caído en la desesperación, de modo que me va a costar, realmente, plasmar la realidad de esto. Es, ciertamente, un tema bastante duro. Espero que te guste. Cualquier duda, no olvides de dejarme un review. Me halagará conocer tu opinión.

* * *

La oscuridad.

Nunca le había gustado. Jamás le había reconfortado. Simplemente no era capaz de estar dentro de ella. En cierto modo, hasta le disgustaba, ya que, en cierto modo, le impedía ver claramente. No le permitía distinguir las cosas con facilidad.

Y sin embargo... ahora la deseaba. Estaba rogando por ella. La necesitaba. Necesitaba no ver nada, pues lo que veía en este momento le daban ganas de... vomitar. Se encontraba de pie, mirando a la nada, rodeado de personas sin rostro. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Entidades paranormales? No lo creía... Tal vez... Miedos.

Todo estaba en silencio. Él seguía mirando a la nada, y las personas, que formaban un círculo no muy lejano a su alrededor, seguían observándolo sin ojos. No sabría decir cómo se sentía en ese momento, además de incómodo. Cohibido. Probablemente muy amenazado... Aunque, al menos, había silencio. A pesar de pedir a gritos, mentalmente, la oscuridad, al menos no había ni un solo ruido, y eso lo confortaba.

Hasta que se acabó. Y empezó el infierno.

–No deberías estar aquí –fue lo primero que escuchó–. Vete a morir a otro sitio, niñato –terminó, muy despectiva, una voz masculina que salía de ninguna parte.

Permaneció en silencio, mientras el comienzo de lo que solo estaba por empeorar penetraba en su mente. Arañando su cordura. Su respiración comenzó a sentirse agitada. Aún tenía la esperanza de que todo se detuviese de repente. Que no tuviese que pasar por esto… Aunque un segundo después, comprendió que se equivocaba.

–A ver cuándo comprendes que no eres más que una mierda, demonio… –Escuchó a continuación, justo antes de sentir un empujón que lo tiró al suelo. A pesar de ello, no emitió ningún sonido. Tal vez costumbre. Tal vez… impotencia.

Entonces todo explotó. Lo que hasta hace un minuto era un cómodo silencio, se había convertido en una mezcla de voces, diferentes entre sí, pero con un mismo propósito: humillarle. Degradarle de la forma más horrible posible.

Lo peor era que, a pesar de la marea de insultos e improperios, era capaz de distinguir todas y cada una de ellas. Y mientras, seguía en silencio. Tirado en el suelo. Totalmente derrotado. Y mientras, asimilaba todo el odio que le llegaba, sin haber modificado la expresión de su rostro en ningún momento. Una faz neutral. Seca. Perturbadora. Podría ser comparada, incluso, con la cara de un pobre loco justo antes de hacer algún disparate. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que sucedía, ¿verdad?

…

_¿Verdad…?_

–¡Deberías haber muerto, hijo de puta! –y fue en ese instante, en el que toda la situación dejó de ser puramente verbal, para pasar a algo más físico, ya que en cuanto acabó esa oración, una terrible patada impactó en su estómago. Y sin embargo, allí permaneció, sin mover ni un músculo. El resto de figuras no tardaron en sumarse a la acción, ya que empezaron a propinar letales puntapiés y sonoras pisadas en su cuerpo. Y allí seguía. Aceptándolo. Asimilándolo. Con la misma mirada, mirando a ningún sitio.

Hasta que sintió una solitaria lágrima caer desde su ojo derecho, acariciando su mejilla. Tal vez lo más cercano a un cariñoso contacto físico que había recibido en su vida. El roce de su propia lágrima.

Y despertó.

* * *

Podía escuchar su agitada respiración, a la vez que notaba su corazón golpear fuertemente mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho. Su sudor caía a borbotones desde su frente, y se acumulaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. El pánico lo inundaba, y sentía que la forzada actividad respiratoria empezaba a pasar factura, ya que comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor a lo largo de todo el tórax.

Bueno, al menos había vuelto a la oscuridad.

Se encontraba incorporado sobre su cama, o eso deducía. Lo había hecho apresuradamente al despertarse bruscamente. El pequeño cuartucho que lo rodeaba parecía tragárselo, aunque el silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por algunos sonidos de grillos que provenían del exterior, y la falta de luz, lo cobijaron. Mucho más de lo que nadie había hecho hasta ese momento.

Intentando serenarse, tranquilizó su respiración y asimiló que no había sido más que un mal sueño. Más bien una rememoración de un suceso pasado. Bueno, uno de tantos. Y no de los peores.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, volvió a tumbarse sobre su roído colchón, y se tapó, de nuevo, con la vieja y mugrienta sábana. Fue en ese momento que sintió escozor, aunque más bien era un tenue dolor, que reconocía muy bien.

Con los ojos vacíos, se quitó la sábana de encima y forzó la vista, tratando de distinguir algo. Con su antebrazo izquierdo levantado frente a su cara, tras algunos segundos lo consiguió. Y reconoció perfectamente el origen de ese molesto dolor, ya que a lo largo de toda la cara interna de su extremidad se extendían multitud de heridas.

Pero no heridas ordinarias, ya que cualquier médico que las viera, distinguiría rápidamente que se trataban de cortes. La normalidad del asunto acababa cuando salía a relucir el detalle de que, obviamente, eran auto-infligidos.

Miró con asco su antebrazo. Voluntariamente, había decidido que permanecieran sin cerrar, y no curaran rápidamente justo como lo hacían el resto de sus heridas. De la tarde anterior, aún seguían algo frescos, y probablemente infectados. Los miró durante algunos segundos, y dejó caer el brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, aunque su mirada quedó donde anteriormente estaban las lesiones.

Repulsión. Era lo único que sentía, aunque no lo exteriorizaba. Desde que se había despertado había permanecido en su rostro la inexpresión. La completa frialdad. Ni siquiera cambió cuando la repugnancia invadió su cuerpo, y su mente. Dirigida hacia sí mismo. Hacia su persona.

Decidió mirar hacia su derecha, únicamente girando el cuello. Creía distinguir el despertador, a duras penas, sobre su ya muy antigua mesita de noche. Alargó el brazo sin apenas levantarse y lo agarró, para acercarlo ante su cara. Volvió a forzar la vista, y comprobó la hora. Las 4:00 AM. No era tiempo de levantarse, pero sabía de sobra que esa noche no volvería a dormir.

Suspiró levemente. El primer cambio de expresión de la madrugada. Suavemente, volvió a depositar el reloj donde anteriormente reposaba, y volvió a mirar al techo. Y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar todos los sonidos que el ambiente le proporcionaba. El sonido de los grillos, los pasos de alguna persona rezagada que caminaba por la noche, hasta el cantar de un par de borrachos que se tomaron la molestia de patear un par de veces la puerta de su casa.

Ante ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Simplemente se dedicó seguir prestando atención a los sutiles sonidos de la noche. Y así pasó las horas. Minutos meditaba, otros prestaba atención. No se movió en lo que quedaba de noche, no lo necesitaba. No quería hacer nada que requiriese movimiento alguno, así que simplemente permaneció en reposo.

Poco a poco notaba cómo la luz penetraba tímidamente por la ventana de su habitación, indicando el comienzo de la mañana. Varios minutos más tarde, en los que permaneció en la misma postura, sonó el despertador. Perezosamente, dirigió su manó hasta el ruidoso objeto, y lo apagó. Las 8:00 AM. Hora de ir a la academia.

Tras el segundo suspiro de la noche, Uzumaki Naruto se levantó de la cama. El infierno no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Rutina

Muy buenas, aquí os dejo otro capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior. Os advierto que el siguiente tardará un poco más, intento hacerlos más largos. Por cierto, esta historia es 100% de mi imaginación, así como de mis experiencias, así que no podéis haberla leído en ningún otro sitio, salvo en NarutoUchiha.

Disfrutad.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del manga/anime "NARUTO" no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****: **_Rutina_

El estridente sonido del despertador la sobresaltó, provocando que pegase un saltito en su cama. Cuando pasó la ensoñación, se dirigió, rápidamente, hacia el despertador para apagarlo. Lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era molestar al resto de personas que habitaban en la mansión.

Bostezando, se echó a un lado para dejar su cómoda cama. Una vez de pie, descalza que estaba, se paró para mirar a su alrededor. Las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban habían sido testigo de muchas cosas, más malas que buenas, por desgracia. A pesar de las desgracias que había vivido entre ellas, eran uno de sus únicos refugios, junto a la academia y… _él_.

Caminó hasta uno de tantos muebles que estaban en la sala, y sacó uno de los muchos conjuntos ninja que guardaba. Todos compartían características comunes: Colores neutrales, una de las reglas shinobi, y que todas eran bastante holgados, a su gusto. Una vez lo hubo sacado, se quitó el suave vestido de seda que la recubría, y cuando se disponía a ponerse el uniforme, dirigió su mirada al gran espejo que se situaba en una de las paredes laterales de la habitación.

Se encontraba en ropa interior, y su mirada acarició su mismo cuerpo, de arriba abajo. A veces se preguntaba cómo era capaz siquiera de pensar en convertirse en kunoichi con ese cuerpo. Blanquecino. Frágil. Pequeño. No tenía duda alguna que era una de las más pequeñas de su clase, tal vez la que más, y eso no hacía sino aumentar su complejo.

Agitó la cabeza suavemente y se vistió. Si llegaba tarde al desayuno, no quería ni pensar en el "entrenamiento" que le impondrían para realizar por la noche. Una vez se hubo preparado y aseado correctamente, salió lentamente de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. Cuando pasó el marco de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que su padre y su hermana ya estaban sentados, al igual que varios componentes de la rama secundaria de la famila, en una mesa aparte.

Cuando su progenitor le obsequió con una muy dura mirada, ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y simplemente se sentó junto a su hermana frente a él. Momentos después, un miembro de la rama secundaria le sirvió el desayuno. Susurrando un leve "arigatou", que fue ignorado, comenzó a comer en silencio. Empezaba bien el día.

* * *

Llovía fuertemente. En la Aldea Oculta de Konoha no solía llover con demasiada frecuencia, así que este hecho solo sirvió para entristecerla un poco más. En la puerta de la mansión, comenzó a abrir el paraguas bajo la terraza que la protegía.

Mientras caminaba bajo el ruidoso sonido de las gotas golpeando su paraguas, prácticamente no pensaba en nada. Mantenía la mente en blanco por el simple hecho de la tranquilidad que ello le proporcionaba. El camino hasta la academia no era muy largo, aunque de reojo veía a adultos acompañando a sus hijos hasta ella.

Su padre hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Ir con ella hasta la academia. Sostenía que si no era capaz siquiera de llegar sola hasta allí no era merecedora de un hitai-ite. A pesar de la crueldad de este comentario, ella pensaba que, en cierta forma, tenía razón, de modo que a partir de ese día llegó a su destino sin ningún tipo de acompañante.

Cuando estaba llegando, el instinto le hizo levantar la vista. Llegando por el final de la calle, un manchurrón naranja, borroso por la lluvia, se movía hacia ella. Obviamente, solo por el color, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Conforme se iba acercando, notaba su estómago retorcerse, sus músculos temblar, y su cara arder.

Naruto caminaba hacia su direección, aunque parecía que no la había visto. No llevaba paraguas alguno, y se encontraba totalmente empapado a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía en esos momenos. Ella no podía moverse del sitio a causa de los nervios, que provocaban que estuviera completamente paralizada.

Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, él la miró de reojo, y sus ahora muertos ojos azules la llenaron. Se miraron a los ojos durante apenas un segundo, hasta que el constante paso del rubio provocó que perdieran el contacto visual. Ella se quedó mirando donde aquellos zafiros habían estado hace apenas unos segundos, sintiendo un volcán en erupción en su interior.

Es cierto que le hubiese gustado hablarle. Ofrecerle su paraguas. Pero no era capaz. Nunca lo había sido. Y aquella fría mirada… Echaba de menos la otra. Sin quererlo, recuerdos no muy lejanos llegaron hasta su mente a borbotones.

El último curso empezó apenas dos semanas, y llegó el primer día de clase deseando ver aquel rubio hiperactivo que tantos jaleos causaba. Cuando simplemente vio al rubio sentado en el asiento que ocupaba delante de ella, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, sintió una pequeña punzada en la parte izquierda del pecho. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal. A pesar de ello, una parte de ella, esperanzada sin duda, esperó verlo más animado durante los siguientes días.

No fue así.

El sonido de una campana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a amainar, y quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que empezara la clase. Sonrojándose ante su propia ensoñación, reanudó su camino hacia la academia.

* * *

Cuando entró en la clase, el profesor Mizuki aún estaba dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa, es decir, había llegado por los pelos, pero a tiempo. Cuando dio un par de pasos, el resto de personas de la habitación se percataron de su presencia, por lo que la mayoría giró su cabeza para mirarla, lo que provocó que se ruborizara y dirigiese su mirada hacia el suelo.

Ni el profesor ni ningún alumno dijo nada ya que el silencio que precedía a la lección ya se había impuesto. Caminó hasta el asiento que ocupaba detrás del chico rubio, el cual ni siquiera se giró para mirarla, como de costumbre. El año anterior al menos le hubiese regalado un "hola", y ella no hubiera tenido el valor para responderle. Ahora… es como si lo hubieran reemplazado por una marioneta sin vida.

La clase sobre Historia Shinobi comenzó, y trató de prestar atención. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era suspender un examen o algo por el estilo.

Mientras su sensei hablaba, ella anotaba todos los datos que le parecía importantes, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar enviar una mirada en frente suya. Su compañero rubio parecía atender al maestro también. Esto, en cierta forma, la entristecía. Él no era así. Recordaba perfectamente cuando se dormía, y el profesor lo regañaba. Se rascaba la nuca, después de eso, mientras reía. Era adorable.

Se descubrió a sí misma pensando, embobada, en Naruto, cuando sonó el estridente timbre indicando el cambio de clase. A continuación tenían clase de taijutsu impartida por el profesor Tetsuga, un chuunin que se comportaba bastante mal con el Uzumaki. Al igual que la mayoría. No era capaz de entenderlo. Es decir, otros años había sido molesto, y en aquel entonces comprendía por qué lo castigaban. ¿Pero ahora? No tenía sentido.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, el mogollón de compañeros ya se dirigían en grupos hacia la salida, discutiendo sobre temas banales. Cuando se levantó de su silla, se fijó en que el chico Inuzuka se había girado en su camino hacia la salida con la aparente intención de decirle algo, aunque a los pocos segundos le oyó chasquear la lengua y éste continuó su camino.

No le dio importancia, y cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que Naruto seguía sentado en su lugar, impasible al hecho de que la lección ya había terminado. Paró y lo miró. Él se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, ya que dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Se encontró directamente mirando a dos mares que la inundaron. Debió permanecer mucho tiempo así, ya que él hizo algo que solo lo había visto hacer un par de veces en lo que llevaban de curso: hablar.

–¿Ocurre algo, Hyuuga-san? –cómo odiaba que la llamasen por su apellido. No necesitaba que nadie le recordase al rudo clan al que pertenecía. Aun así, este suceso fue totalmente apaciguado por el hecho de que… ¡le había hablado!

Intentó no atragantarse a la hora de responder. Él seguía sentado en su asiento, con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y una faz totalmente seria, carente de cualquier emoción que ella reconociese. Cómo le dolía.

–Hay clase d-de taijutsu, N-Naruto-san… –No podía evitar tartamudear cuando le hablaba directamente. La disgustaba muchísimo. No quería que el rubio pensase que era tonta, o algo por el estilo.

Él siguió observándola, impasible.

–Lo sé –contestó, secamente, para empezar a observar la mesa, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A estas alturas, se habían quedado solos en el salón, aunque la pequeña niña no se dio cuenta de ello, o no quiso, para no dificultar o simplemente cortar la conversación que había empezado.

Si lo sabía, ¿qué hacía pues, ahí sentado? Se mordió ligeramente la lengua en un intento de facilitar una respuesta.

–Y… ¿n-no tienes pensado ir…? –preguntó, con la voz atenuada por la vergüenza. Naruto no levantó de la vista. En estos momentos le daba la sensación de que buscaba un mensaje oculto en la madera del pupitre, o algo por el estilo. Se decidió a continuar–. Y-Ya sabes que a T-Tetsuga-sensei le encanta pasar lista… –añadió, apretando una de las asas de su mochila con la mano izquierda, que reposaba en su hombro donde se encontraba. Los nervios prácticamente estaban pidiéndole a gritos que saliera corriendo.

Ante el último añadido, él levanto la mirada. Tras unos segundos, suspiró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Al momento los volvió a abrir, y se levantó, recogiendo su mochila durante la acción. Pasó a su lado, aún impasible, y ella sintió su cara arder a causa del rubor.

No dijo nada mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Justo antes de llegar, la chica comenzó a andar el camino que Naruto había hecho, con la misma intención que él. Con algunos metros de distancia, ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio, donde se impartían las clases de taijutsu.

* * *

Si alguien pensaba algo, no lo expresó, ya que la llegada de ambos fue recibida con completo silencio, aunque con más de una mirada rara. El profesor los miró de reojo, ya que habían interrumpido el comienzo de su explicación.

Continuó expresando los objetivos que pretendía para esa semana. A penas estaban a lunes, y el meticuloso maestro era conocido por estructurar y planificar todos sus planes de una manera muy ordenada, y por Dios que nadie dijera que no. Todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados, formando un corrillo a su alrededor mientras él hablaba.

Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchaba. Tampoco es que le fuera muy útil, la chica sólo tenía permitido practicar el conocido arte del Jyuuken, el cual era impartido por su padre: el líder del clan.

Ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos mientras el profesor elegía las parejas que pelearían entre ellas para practicar en la clase de hoy. Miró, sonrojada, de reojo a algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales, a su vez, dirigían desafiantes miradas a la pareja que le había sido asignada.

Hasta que lo oyó.

–Hyuuga Hinata peleará contra… Uzumaki Naruto –dictaminó, con un toque de malicia en su voz. Tal vez pensaba que el famoso Jyuuken Hyuuga podría aplastar al rubio.

A ella se le cayó el mundo encima en ese momento. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, y empezaba a sentir las gotas de sudor en la sien. Inevitablemente, miró a su ahora contrincante. Él la observaba, aunque no con la mirada retadora que sus compañeros de clase tenían hasta hace poco, sino con una de total indiferencia.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo, para variar. Se encontraba en una terrible encrucijada. Por un lado, no quería hacerle daño a Naruto, seguro que la odiaría, pero por otro, no quería que la viera como una debilucha, seguro que no querría ni verla más.

¿Qué hacer?

Con los nervios de tomar una decisión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo el genio de la clase, Sasuke Uchiha, le había ganado fácilmente a Kiba Inuzuka, ni de como el Nara había logrado vencer a Chouji. Solo era capaz de pensar en el debate interior que tenía. Hasta que fue llamada para pelear.

Lentamente, y con las piernas temblando, su puso en pie, y se dirigió hacia el círculo de duelo. Levantó la vista. Frente a ella, se encontraba la sombra de lo que su admirado rubio fue. Lo miró a los ojos, y el azul del mar acaloró sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de combate alguna.

–No pensaba que esto fuese necesario, pero, podéis empezar cuando queráis –dijo el profesor, con total desgana y aburrimiento.

Ninguno de los dos hizo amago alguno de moverse, y el profesor comenzó a impacientarse, y cuando parecía a punto de decir algo, mordaz seguramente, una voz interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

–No sé por qué lo intenta, sensei. Ya sabe que Naruto-baka no ha combatido en lo que llevamos de curso. Además, Hinata es una Hyuuga, es obvio que ni se esfuerza en combatir porque sabe que puede aplastarlo como quiera.

Todo el mundo se giró hasta la dueña de la voz. Bien era sabido por todos que Sakura Haruno no tenía vergüenza alguna de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Más de un compañero había soltado una risa por el comentario.

Hinata sintió la mirada de Naruto clavado en ella. Como interrogándola. Ella quería gritar que no era así, que simplemente no quería hacerle daño, que no tenía voluntad de pelear con él. Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. El profesor soltó una risa mordaz.

–Supongo que tienes razón –e hizo un gesto, invitándolos a sentarse. Ella se quedó paralizada de nuevo, pero tras unos segundos, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, regresó al lugar que había estado ocupando hasta hace un rato.

Con la mirada, siguió a Naruto, que tardó un par de segundos más en abandonar el ring que ella. Pero en vez de volver a su sitio, caminó hasta la entrada de la academia, con la clara intención de abandonar la clase. Justo antes de irse, se pudo escuchar otro comentario, con el obvio propósito de herirle aún más.

–Déjenlo, nunca será shinobi. Es patético –esta vez, el dueño de la voz era el único Uchiha de la aldea. Algunos se rieron, pero nadie respondió.

La afirmación provocó la parada en seco de Naruto, pero reanudó su marcha un segundo más tarde. Su cara impasible no había cambiado.

Hinata sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Roto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del manga/anime "Naruto" no me pertenecen.

Perdón por el retraso. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Disfrutad.

**Ca****pítulo 3**: _Roto_

La presión de su pecho y las horribles ganas de llorar parecían aumentar por momentos. Aunque había algo que superaba todo eso. Lo necesitaba. Ahora.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de la academia, y se encerró en el habitáculo más cercano a la puerta. La verdad es que la calidad del servicio dejaba bastante que desear, aunque eso a él, en estos momentos, le daba igual.

Después de echar el pestillo, echó mano de su portakunai personal, y sacó uno de sus viejos y oxidados kunai. Nunca le habían vendido armas de buena calidad. Rápidamente, y empezando a notar las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se levantó la anaranjada y vieja manga, revelando multitud de cortes, algunos aún frescos.

Respirando cada vez más rápido, acercó el arma a su antebrazo y, suavemente, deslizó el filo del kunai sobre su piel, con una ligera presión, generando nuevas heridas, que ya comenzaban a sangrar. Dolía. Pero eso lo relajaba. Como si los lloros y la desesperación estuvieran encerrados en sus venas, y esta fuera la única manera de que lograsen escapar.

Cuando iba por el sexto, su brazo ya tenía bastantes restos de sangre, los cuales, en parte, habían goteado al suelo, manchándolo. No le importaba. Nunca preguntaban.

Podía sentir su chakra arder, intentando curar las heridas. Pero no lo dejó. Tenían que quedarse así. Debían permanecer abiertas. El dolor debía fluir.

Cuando se disponía a seguir, ya sin llorar, escuchó la alarma. Era hora de irse a casa. Rápido como un rayo, guardó el ensangrentado kunai y se bajó la manga, manchándola en el proceso. Le daba igual.

Salió corriendo del baño, observando de reojo como a lo lejos los alumnos entraban a la academia desde la clase de taijutsu. Él fue más rápido, y entró al aula donde normalmente se impartía clase. La última asignatura del día era teoría del ninjustu.

Cuando los alumnos entraron, se encontraron con la visión de algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados: un Naruto sentado en su pupitre, mirando hacia el suelo.

* * *

Ella no había tenido el valor para seguirlo. Cuando el rubio había escapado de la clase, ella simplemente se mordió la lengua y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

Los odiaba. A todos ellos. Al Uchiha, al profesor, y a todos los compañeros de su clase que se habían reído de Naruto. No se lo merecía, y ella lo sabía. Si solo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para ir detrás de él…

Cuando entró al salón de clases, él ya estaba sentado en su postura habitual, cabizbajo. Apenas había empezado el último año de la Academia Shinobi y ya se sentía totalmente agobiada. Ya podía sentir los ojos de su padre en su nuca, llenos de decepción.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión. Con el cosquilleo de la próxima decepción de su padre, un fuego ardió en su interior. Enfrentaría a Naruto cara a cara, y sería hoy.

O al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Los estudiantes de la academia ya estaban totalmente aburridos, o al menos en su mayoría, cuando la campana que indicaba el final de las clases del día sonó. Como una marabunta, todos los alumnos, excepto unos pocos, tales como Naruto y Hinata, los cuales recogieron sus utensilios con más tranquilidad.

Cuando el pelotón de personas que se había formado en la puerta desapareció, la ojiperla dejó que Naruto saliera primero, quedándose ella sola en el salón. Habiendo pasado alrededor de 30 segundos, activó su kekkei genkai.

–¡Byakugan!

Pudo sentir cómo los vasos sanguíneos que rondaban sus ojos se expandían, y su visión se perfeccionó. Vio a Naruto salir del edificio, andando. Con tranquilidad, y con su barrera de sangre aún activa, se dispuso a seguirlo.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha dispuesto a llegar a _ese_ lugar. ¿Por qué la gente pensaba que era estúpido? Podía notar perfectamente los 3 chakras que le perseguían. Uno de ellos lo tenía muy "olisqueado" ya. Era el de la chica Hyuuga, la cual le seguía aproximadamente desde 30 metros. Probablemente estuviese usando sus ojos.

Por otro lado, los otros dos chakras le seguían con disimulo. A simple vista parecían chakras muy débiles, pero era algo obvio que estaban bajo un intento de ocultación. Probablemente fueran los dos ANBU's corrientes que el Hokage solía asignarle, para vigilarlo.

Tal vez debería intentar despistarlos a todos como solía hacer. Suspiró, y, mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque, aceleró el paso y comenzó a andar por callejuelas inhóspitas de Konohagakure. Después de unos quince minutos, había llegado a los boscosos campos de entrenamiento cercanos a la gran muralla de la aldea.

Se concentró, buscando los chakras de sus perseguidores. Parecía que los ANBU's ya no estaban detrás de él. No pensaba que los hubiera despistado, seguramente se hubieran aburrido de seguirle o hubieran ido a realizar un informe al Hokage.

Le daba exactamente igual.

Por otro lado, el chakra de la chica Hyuuga aún estaba cerca. Sin duda, la gran visión que proporcionaba ese kekkei genkai era magnífica.

Volvió a suspirar, y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste del campo de entrenamiento. No sabía qué número era, ni le interesaba. Esquivaba árboles y matorrales, y sentía claramente como la "princesita" Hyuuga lo seguía. Demasiado descarada.

Tras 10 minutos de paseo, llegó a lo que parecía un lago. A Naruto le encantaba ese sitio. Se escuchaba el leve fluir del agua, y el relajante sonido de las hojas, meciéndose desde los árboles que rodeaban el claro, como lo hace un desierto a un oasis.

Y es que este era _su_ oasis. Y le fastidiaba de sobremanera que _ella_ lo conociera ahora. Pero no le valía la pena enfrentarla, pues no quería tener a todo el clan Hyuuga encima.

Sintió su chakra fluir paulatinamente por sus pies, y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, hasta llegar al centro del claro. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él. Sentía como si una mosca estuviera rondándole.

Intentó olvidarlo, y se sentó en la parte central del lago, sobre el agua, a meditar.

* * *

Estaba más o menos segura de que Naruto no la había visto, o al menos no había dado indicio alguno de ello. Al comienzo de su persecución, había visto a dos ninjas con máscaras persiguiendo también al rubio, aunque a mitad de camino un tercero apareció junto a ellos, y tras una breve conversación, todos se marcharon en distintas direcciones.

Así que ahora mismo ella se encontraba espiando al rubio desde detrás de un robusto árbol. Ella había estado muy sorprendida ante el hecho de que su perseguido podía caminar sobre el agua. Que ella supiera, eso era un entrenamiento que se realizaba una vez se era Gennin.

¿Era acaso Naruto más de lo que dejaba ver? Empezaba a sospecharlo seriamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de desactivar su Byakugan, no pudo evitar ver cómo el chakra de Naruto había comenzado a cambiar de una forma que no había visto nunca.

Era algo sumamente extraño. Es como si todo el chakra del rubio fuese de una zona a otra del cuerpo. Algo parecido a como si se vaciara todo su cuerpo y el chakra se concentrase en algún punto en específico, como el hombro, un dedo de la mano, o la rodilla.

De la impresión, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de impresión que estaba segura que había sido escuchado por el chico.

* * *

Sólo quería practicar su moldeo de chakra, no hacer un espectáculo para la chica Hyuuga. ¿Estaría espiándole para darle información a su clan? Dejó que su chakra fluyera con normalidad, y se levantó para encaminarse hacia el árbol tras el cual se escondía Hinata.

–¿Qué es lo que desea, Hyuuga-san? –preguntó, con voz calmada.

Pudo oír un leve gritito que provino desde detrás del árbol. A los pocos segundos, la infantil figura emergió de su escondite, mirando hacia el suelo.

–H-Hola, Naruto-kun… –masculló totalmente avergonzada la Hyuuga.

Él permaneció impasible, esperando una respuesta.

–Y-yo… vine a verte.

Una ceja escéptica se alzó en la cara del rubio. Esa frase y nada lo mismo era.

–Bueno, ya me vio. ¿Desea algo má… –comenzó a decir, aunque no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue interrumpido por la chica.

–No me hables de usted, N-Naruto-kun, hace m-más de un año que n-nos conocemos… –ella aún no había levantado la mirada. Parece que el césped del bosque era lo más interesante del mundo.

Él comenzó a sentirse impaciente, a la vez que ansioso. Deseaba seguir practicando.

–De acuerdo, Hinata –ella se sintió más aliviada al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, y, por primera vez, alzó la vista, y se sintió perdida en el mar que eran los ojos de Naruto. Sentía su cara arder. – ¿Quieres algo más? –repitió, esta vez más impaciente.

Ella tardó un par de segundos en responder. La decisión que había sentido en la academia se sentía inexistente ahora.

–Vine a d-decirte que no p-pienso para nada lo que d-dijo Uchiha-san en la clase de hoy… –empezó ella–. Y-yo siempre he pensado que siempre has dado lo mejor de ti –finalizó, más fuerte y cerrando los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.

Tardó varios segundos en abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo se encontró a Naruto mirándola fijamente. Sus facciones más relajadas.

* * *

¿De verdad ella no lo consideraba un perdedor? Él había dado por hecho que todos sus compañeros de la Academia lo despreciaban, tal y como lo había expresado el imbécil del Uchiha en la clase de aquella mañana.

Y de repente, aparece la tímida y callada chica Hyuuga creyendo en él.

No pudo evitar un fuerte pálpito en su corazón. Era la primera vez que una persona de su edad hacía eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar los sentimientos de duda. ¿Y si estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si solamente buscaba burlarse de él? Tal vez de repente aparecerían todos los niños de la academia gritando "¡Picaste!" y Hinata se marcharía, riéndose de él.

No, eso era improbable. Ella nunca había demostrado ese comportamiento en los años que había compartido en su clase. Siempre había sido una chica muy callada. Tímida. La verdad es que siempre, en otros años, no podía evitar querer decirle las mismas cosas que le decía a Sakura. Aunque nunca se había atrevido.

Tras varios segundos, ella le miraba a los ojos. Parecía que esperaba una respuesta.

Él simplemente volvió a endurecer sus facciones.

–Hinata, si estás haciendo esto porque te doy pena… –aunque de nuevo fue interrumpido.

–¡No! –Hinata no había podido evitar volver a elevar la voz, inconscientemente. Volvió a agachar la cabeza, aunque continuó hablando–. Maldita s-sea, Naruto-kun… –las ganas de llorar la invadieron.

Naruto no dijo nada. Y ella sintió como el coraje la inundaba.

–Te digo esto p-porque… –sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla–. …porque has cambiado, Naruto-kun… Antes eras tan alegre… Tan cabeza hueca… –alzó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto–. …y ahora estás tan triste… No lo soporto, Naruto...

Tras unos segundos, él respondió, con su habitual y calmado tono.

–Yo no elegí cambiar… Me cambiaron –él cerró los ojos, parecía estar recordando algo doloroso–. Era así porque quería llamar la atención. Quería que todo el mundo me viera. Ahora… –la miró a los ojos, y ella ya no vio los indiferentes y fríos ojos azules. Vio la tristeza absoluta. La soledad–. Ahora todo me da igual, Hinata.

Ella casi pudo oír un "crack" en su pecho.

–Antes solía querer ser Hokage. Solía querer defender esta aldea a capa y espada. Ya no. Todo me da igual. Mi único objetivo ahora es ser más fuerte... Para, quizá, lgún día, vengarme…

Ella casi tuvo ganas de abofetearlo.

–¡Joder, Naruto! –No pudo evitar gritar a causa de la frustración. Hizo otra pregunta, bajando mucho la voz–. ¿Qué te pasó, Naruto-kun…?

Él se había sorprendido por el grito al comienzo de su frase, pero se esperaba la pregunta.

–…

–…

–… me rompieron –y tras esta afirmación, Hinata vio como la miraba a los ojos. Pero algo había cambiado. Ya no la miraba con sus usuales ojos azules. Una pupila afilada, como la de un gato, y un iris rojo como la sangre la miraban amenazantes.

Ella empezó a ventilar más rápidamente. Sentía una opresión en su pecho. El sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente y sus axilas. Y no se esperaba para nada lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Un chakra rojo que desprendía un terrorífico instinto asesino comenzó a emerger desde Naruto. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Dirigió su mirada interrogatoria hacia el rubio.

–Kyuubi no Youko, el zorro de nueve colas, fue sellado en mí por el Yondaime Hokage hace 10 años.

Y Hinata sintió cómo, de repente, todas las piezas de un rompecabezas totalmente deshecho, se orientaron y juntaron, completando el puzzle. Ese era el motivo por el cual todos los adultos despreciaban a Naruto. Por eso nadie lo quería cerca. Por eso los padres no dejaban que sus hijos jugasen con él.

Y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda pena. Él no merecía esto. Él debía haber sido un niño querido. Alguien con muchos amigos. Una persona feliz.

* * *

No tenía duda alguna de que, con esto, ella saldría corriendo. Sería como los demás. Lo dejaría solo. No había dejado de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

Nunca le había hecho esta revelación directamente a nadie. Nunca había tenido la necesidad. Él descubrió su propio secreto poco antes de que empezara ese año en la academia. Después de _ese_ incidente, él había entrado en su propia mente, y había visto el… espectáculo.

_FLASHBACK_

Ahí estaba él, frente a una gran jaula. El dolor se había ido. Era lo único bueno de todo esto. Realmente estaba un poco asustado, ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Sólo vio, de repente, aparecer dos grandes ojos rojos a través de la oscuridad de los barrotes.

–Así que finalmente has venido a conocerme… –sonó, con una terrorífica voz–. …Naruto.

Él estaba totalmente paralizado.

–Veo que no dices nada…

Él, tras acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, por fin divisó una gran figura. Un zorro anaranjado de varias colas. 9 para ser exactos.

–¡Soy el Kyuubi no Youko! –a lo que procedió un gran rugido. Segundos después, siguió hablando–. Mira lo que te han hecho, niño…

Naruto sólo bajó la cabeza, totalmente entristecido. En esos momentos, sentía asco de sí mismo.

–Veo que no hacen falta explicaciones… Lo entiendes perfectamente… –el niño asintió–. …sabes que quieres hacerlo… Quítalo… –habló, refiriéndose al papel con la palabra "sello" que había en el centro de la gran reja.

_FLASHBACK END_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente… Hinata lo había abrazado muy fuertemente.

**R&R**


End file.
